A dual-clutch transmission for use as an automotive transmission has been developed that includes two clutches and two transmission mechanisms associated therewith and in which the selected gear is alternately switched between the two transmission mechanisms for changing speed. There is also known a hybrid electric vehicle which is equipped with such a dual-clutch transmission and also with an electric motor inserted in one of two power transmission systems and in which the drive source for moving the vehicle can be switched between the engine and the electric motor. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2010-36781.
When a vehicle equipped with such a dual-clutch transmission is traveling, the clutch associated with one of the transmission mechanisms currently used for the power transmission is engaged and the other clutch associated with the transmission mechanism in a standby state is disengaged. In transmissions using wet clutches, inclusive of the dual-clutch transmission, what is called pre-charge control (preliminary pressure application control) is executed whereby the clutch is charged with operating oil in advance of gear change so that the gear may be switched early. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-286183.